


Backspin

by Kinkozan



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Simon (TWD) Sherry (TWD) oral sex spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkozan/pseuds/Kinkozan
Summary: Negan get´s a well-deserved spanking and some more…. Contains graphic sexual descriptions between Negan (comic character) and OC character. Also, Sherry, Dwight and Simon (TWD TV) are involved.





	

“Did I loose track? Or is this game point?” The Savior leader was about to serve a short backspin.

The fabric hall of the Sanctuary was quiet. Grains of dust danced in the pale light shining through the window panels. Only the ball knocking on the ping pong table echoed through the room as well as Negan´s constant booming voice that was commenting each of his own moves.

Sherry usually never loosed track. She has learned by necessity how to count the points so she could remove herself just about in time.  
Charlie watched Simon stumbling while trying to catch up. She was wondering about the agility of the colossal black skinned shark Simon tried so desperate to keep up with at the other side of the ping pong table.  
Negan parrey with a long push followed by a powerful loop.  
“That´s game. Fuck yes, motherfuckers.”  
Charlies gaze searched Sherry among the others but she was already discreetly disappeared before the expected usual humiliation Negan didn´t care to expose her in front of his men.  
“Any one of you cock suckers want´s to give it a try?”  
“What about you Dwight?”  
“Thank you, Sir. I had to hit the road,” Dwight replied avoiding his boss look.  
“Bunch of pussies. It was getting boring anyway. Where´s Sherry?” He tried to find her among the other Saviors.  
“Whatever the fuck. Why do I have not only one wife in stock? He?”  
He grabbed Charlie by the arm and pulled her closer to him smacking her ass hard with his ping pong mallet.  
“Now, I´ll ping pong my dick all over this pair of titties. Catch you later Dwight.”

Charlie´s brows furrowed angrily. She hated it how Negan treated them in front of the others. They were objects put on display for everyone to know their leader was not only boss but they were as well a symbol of his potency. This was another world now, whoever she was before was wiped away with one stroke in front of all of them.  
The only values were safety and food. She and the other wives were privileged to be at the top of the food chain others had to kill and to die for. Nevertheless, it was hard to show or feel gratitude while being humiliated. And the constant feeling of shame that strangled her chest wanted to break out ripping her ribcage apart.  
In these moments where Negan used Sherry to humiliate Dwight, her former husband, she starved for the feeling to hurt him, to smack him across the face and let him know that they were humans, sensitive, flesh and blood. As much as she was afraid to humiliate the leader in front of his men she knew that sooner or later every fiber of her body would seek out for retaliation.

“Wait,” she said, pulling away from him. Negan watched her surprised as she grabbed the ping pong mallet he left on the table.  
“Now, what you want with that?”  
“Maybe I´m into spanking?” She replied giving him a lewd look.  
Negan´s grin widened like a child in expectation to get a handful from the cookie jar.  
He grabbed her frail wrist more firmly with his jumbo hand dragging her even faster behind him. Charlie stumbled trying to keep up with his large pace but she was holding the ping pong mallet even tighter in her small hand.  
Immediately as they reached his master bedroom he picked her up like a rag doll and threw her on the bed almost violently starting to strip his biker jacket. Charlie didn´t expect anything else. He usually didn´t waste time to get down to business which was a very welcome oddity.

She tossed the worn out satin peep toes off her feet and took lazily her dress off. It was a cheap polyester dress, but it had a nice print on of cranes and cherry blossoms. It was a nostalgic rip-off about her former life.  
She glared at the brim of the fireplace behind her apocalyptical now-to-be husband who looked down like the predator he was ravening for prey.  
While she struggled with the closures of her bra she thought about her former home with her beloved Satsuma pottery, the Kinkozan plate that her husband purchased for their anniversary. Charlie started to laugh as she stared at the fake Fabergé egg behind Negan who now turned around irritated.  
Her now to be husband had obviously the taste of a nouveau riche playing some kind of bizarre Luis Quatorze in the infantile world he created for himself.

“What the fuck are you laughing about Miss fancy pants?”  
Charlie had no intention to start this kind of discussion with her rustic husband.  
“There they fucking are”, Negan stared at her exposed chest.  
“Le´me taste those fucking potatoes, Charlie.”  
“Oh my God this one was really bad, Negan.” Charlie had to laugh herself about his usual corny jokes. She didn´t know why, but his nonsense, usual nursery rhyme jokes made her happy in a weird way. At least she knew, it would keep him in his good moods because Negan loved when she laughed about his potatoes jokes. It was comical that off all things, Negan made Charlie potatoes jokes about her.  
She waggled the mallet in her hand, watching each of his moves closely. As he was about to get his shirt of Charlie gestured him waving the mallet to come closer to her.  
“Come here, Savior Leader,” she said while she forced herself to smile seductively. Negan followed her instructions with a grunt pending her to unzip his pants.  
Charlie instead nodded her head pointing at the bulge in his pants.  
“Slowly”.  
Negan expression became severe. “What the fuck Charlie?! Are you fucking teasing me?”  
“I want you to take down your pants like the grown child you are”, she replied with a diabolical grin on her face. Her small palms were aching with desire to leave burn marks on his cheeks. If she just could get this monstrous child to receive a disciplinary lesson from the bottom.

Negan pinched his nose the way he always did when he got frustrated. “Now or never”, she thought to herself. She didn´t know what it was stronger, her anger or her fear towards him.  
It took all her courage to look him straight in the eyes and to struck out full force with the mallet. Smack!! Negan turned around in disbelief at his back - the bitch just smacked his ass. By the grimace on his face, she hoped the same burning sensation spread under his jeans as she still felt on hers.  
She could see by the arteries along his throat that his blood pressure increased and his heart began to beat heavier in his chest.  
She didn´t know if Negan would grab her by her throat and throw her across the room or if he would be into it. But she was prepared that it could turn one way or the other. At least, even if Negan was a threatening appearance he never was violent with his wives. Even if Sherry would bring him in a state of implosion he would pinch his nose and smash a few doors but never lay hand on her.

“It hurts, doesn´t it?” Charlie stated with satisfaction. “Now you know how it feels like. Not to mention how it is to get spanked in front of all your men.”  
Negan was caught off guard. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and took a deep breath.  
Finally, his thunderous laughter filled the room.  
“What. My little Charlie potatoes telling me it wanna spank my fucking ass? He?” He tried to grab the ping pong mallet out of her hand.  
Charlie rolled over on the bed saving the paddle from his grip.  
“No nonsense here. Pants off.”

Negan gave her an annoyed but amused look and did wordlessly as he was ordered. He took his belt off first.  
“Maybe I´ll use that later”, he winked playfully. His pants and underwear followed down the floor while Charlie was crawling back to his awakening manhood.  
She wasn´t much into the nest of black pubic hair surrounding it. Goddammit, how she would love to have him to shave it like his facial hair he was so meticulous about. Maybe she could convince him to let her shave him and she would slip accidently the blade on his balls. But she got some satisfaction how his member reacted to her.  
She kissed gently the shaft while locking her eyes on his as she knew how he liked his blowjobs.

“Come on now, darling. Be good to ole Negan”, he said softly while stroking her dark hair gently behind her ear to get a full view of her soft lips around his impatient cock.  
For a moment Charlie was close to giving in to him. Somehow she was yearning for these moments where they were so close to each other. There were these inner struggling emotions deep inside of her twitching like a fish on shore. A part of her despised the men, wanted every intimate contact to be over as soon as possible. But when he was so gentle, his eyes watching her softly, when there was this small crack in his attitude, she could melt into his touch.

She hated herself for her infirmity and as soon as she felt her rage against him, herself, she swung fast a second time.  
“Hey, now!” Negan shouted.  
“You like it asshole. Well, at least you don´t have to admit that you do.”  
“Little Negan seems to like it as well when I make your big ass ache.”  
She put her lips lightly on the tip of his cock and teased him tenderly. Now, the light switch turned on in her head and she was what she felt best to be. The whore, whoring around his dick, working mechanical all his sensitive spots without giving him anything else away from her than her flesh.

Right about as he was ready to relax between her lips the next stroke caught him off guard.  
“Argh! You bitch!”  
Negan grabbed her by the back of her hair forcing her face towards him. Charlie didn´t know what it was that turned her on, his pain or the stinging sensation on her scalp. An uncontrolled whimper escaped her parted lips.  
She started to attack his balls taking them as deep as she could into her mouth swirling her wet tongue around them.  
“This big balls of yours like it as well.”  
“Whatever bitch brings you to spread this legs for me.”  
“You´re a big bad asshole”, she remarked nipping on them with her teeth.  
Negan groaned in pleasure over her assault. “Yeah, baby.”  
Smack. The mallet hit him hard again. “Arghhh…”, he grabbed her tighter by her hair pushing his shaft deeper in her mouth.

Charlie pushed back. If she could take the inconvenience of having to shove his dick down her throat, the fucking asshole could take some pain in return as well.  
“Come on, you can take it”, she whispered out of breath.  
“Fuck, I can.”  
“Yeah, lemme fuck this fucking mouth of yours. I´m close.”  
She could tell he was feeling already the semen twitching in his cock.  
But she would not give up the control for her dear life. For once she wanted to be more than some hole to fuck.  
“Lay down”, she commanded.  
“He, wait. Whut?”  
“Lay down and spread your legs as you are told”.  
She hit him again furiously her eyes sparkling ferociously.  
“Charlie? Don´t cross it, girl,” Negan responded in a threatening voice.  
“My way or nothing.”  
Negan sighed annoyed, “Alrighty. Aphrodity.”  
“Turn around first.” She guided him making him turn his back towards her and placing soft wet kisses on his burning flesh, caressing his dick from behind.  
“O-Uah… this is fucking good. Le´me fuck you, babe.”  
“We’re not done yet. Lay down.”  
“Charlie. For fuck sake, don´t fucking taunt me.”  
“What you want? I´m kissing your ass right now. My leader”, she said trying to sound as submissive as possible knowing that he finally gave up all control for his soon to come release.  
“Yeah. God fucking right. I´m your fucking leader.”  
“Then lay down my leader and let me be in your service. Sir.”

As soon as he lay flat on his back she was rubbing the mallet slowly on the inside of his thighs while she was bobbing her head skillfully up and down, expanding all over his length.  
Negan had to admit that it felt fucking good to have his silly little wife be in control while she was looking at him with her big smiling eyes.  
Whatever the fuck.  
“You know I had this teacher at school.”  
Charlie didn´t know if she caught it right. Why could this man not shut the fuck up for once? She asked herself angrily, the inside of her cheeks already feeling sore.  
“Whatever. Forget it.”  
Charlie hesitated and then released him for as second because something in the back of her head told her this could get interesting.

“What was her name?” She asked continuing pleasuring him.  
“Miss Whitecotton.”  
“Mhm… Go on”, she mumbled around his cock.  
“She was a fucking ginger and had these big fucking pillows.”  
“You were a bad boy at school, Neegie-boy?”  
“Ehee, yeah, I was.”  
Charlie smacked his thighs lightly.  
“You were a little troublemaker. He?”  
“He, he,” Negan snickered.  
“And did she disciplined you?”  
Another smack. “Uughh,” Negan let a growl a mixture of laugh and pleasure. “Yeah, she tried. All, fucking in vain”. Negan laughed.  
“Oh. Fuck, I´m gonna cum. Put your lips around it. Please. Little Negan needs you.”  
“Little Negan is naughty today right?”  
“Yeah, whatever the fuck. Just fucking suck my fucking dick,” he screamed desperately.  
“Say it, say it how bad you are.”  
“Miss… oohh….”, he growled as Charlie finally continued to work his shaft in her fist.  
“Yess… ,” Negan hissed in despair.  
“Just suck this pussy or something on it. Now!”  
“Nah. Be good, or I play ping pong with this balls here.”  
“Don´t you dare”, he grinned maliciously.  
“Oh, you want it so bad, I see it.”  
Charlie buried her face in his crotch sucking and licking his balls her saliva dripping of her chin.  
“Fuck, Charlie. I don’t ask you once more! I´ll pump you so hard you won’t be able to close this legs for a week!”

Charlie took his shaft in her mouth sucking it hard. With one hand she slapped his thighs hard with the mallet so he could feel it in his balls.  
He was so close.  
Another hard smack made his balls jump.  
“Woo, easy.”  
Charlie placed wet soft kisses on the red mark she left in hope not to displease him completely.  
She was deeply satisfied by the thought he would feel the pain for the next days and that will remind him of what she did to him.  
She blew gently on the red marks. “Better?”  
Then without a warning, she climbed over him close to his face, stroking his head. She pushed her panties to the side and pointed at her pussy.  
“Your mouth. Here.”  
“I fucking swear to Hell, I´ll pump you like Bluto would fuck Olive if he would ever get her in his fucking fingers.”  
“Like who?”  
“Bluto. Fuck woman, just a fucking Popeye joke. Let me eat this cunt I need to fucking come.”  
“You better eat this cunt really good. Or I… ,” she waggled the mallet menacingly.  
“Fuck! Alright, alright! Stop brutalizing me!” Negan whimpered.  
“Man, fuck, you! You`re a brute.”  
“Whatever asshole. Work.”  
~+~+~+~+~  
And he has held onto his promise but at least his ass was all bruised. Charlie watched satisfied her masterpiece while relaxing her limbs in the warmth of the bath tube. She could tell it was a relaxing husband and wife scene here in the bathroom after making out. Negan was quiet while he prepared for a shave and Charlie was actually released that he looked so comfortable.

“Charlie?” Negan silently measured his wife. "Will you get Carson for me when you`re done?“ He asked her glaring at her trough the mirror, carefully moving the sharp blade across his face.  
"Sure. Negan.” Charlie replied while trying to decode Negan´s calmness searching for an undertone.

“What happened to Negan´s ass? He´s all bruised.” Sherry asked her worried.  
“I gave him a good old spanking,” Charlie answered with a blunt face.  
“You did what? Was he mad?”  
Negan´s heavy boots could be heard from the bedroom coming closer.  
“Shhht…. He´s coming.”  
Sherry immediately jumped on the large sofa fighting to keep a straight face. As the door cracked open she hid her face in the next large cushion.  
“Sherry. you ok?” Negan watched his wives raising his eyebrows.  
“Yeah Negan,” she mumbled under the pillow. “Just tired.”  
Charlie turned immediately around on her heel towards the kitchen so the mighty Leader should not watch them laughing about his sour ass.

A few days later it hit her in her guts but she was prepared somehow as Simon showed up.  
“Get your stuff. You´re moving out.”  
Charlie stood there her legs feeling like soaked in concrete.  
“Now,” Simon said quietly but with his usual threatening attitude. He looked at her up and down, his face softening: “Don´t make a scene.”  
Negan was not around; she knew he chose not be. Only Sherry gave her a short embrace, without a word, trying to hold back her tears.

  
~+~+~+~+~

  
Chasing walkers for the walls and cutting their limbs to chain them to the fence was everything she was left with. The smell, the poor bastards roaming around were disgusting. The first days she felt sick to her stomach. But she got used to it. Even to her new outfit. A large sweatshirt and sweatpants who were worn by others who were probably dead by now.  
Charlie tried not to think back at the days she used to spend lying around in front of the fireplace in the chaiselongue.  
Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night panicking. How long will she make it? A feeling of despair would shudder her body and the urge to beg Negan for forgiveness. She would try to contain it away knowing very well that the game she had played has backlashed full force back to her.  
Then she would hide out smoking one of the cigarettes Sherry used to sneak out to her sometimes trough the fence along with some chocolates she would share with her new inmates.  
Once in a while, she saw Negan showing up inspecting the efficiency of the undead installation. But he didn´t seem to recognize her.

  
~+~+~+~+~

  
Now and then, Sherry couldn´t fight a grin watching the Saviors Leader with a satisfied look, remembering his sorrow spanked ass. She just wished it would have been her and not Charlie.  
When she heard that Charlie got bitten in the neck by one of the walkers, she had to swallow her tears. She had to wait until Negan was preoccupied in his bedroom with his new wife to hide her face under her pillow. She cried desperately not make any noises until her throat hurts.  
She thought back as she met Charlie for the first time. The moment where both shared the names they used to have before. The woman with the faded elegance recent days, her pearl stud earrings and the dirty blood-stained blouse.  
Sometimes Sherry would catch herself thinking that Charlie´s faith wasn’t the worst that could happen in this woman´s life anymore. She just wished it would have been her who got bitten by the undead instead.  
Her name was Charlotte and hers used to be Diane.


End file.
